A drawback when using twin razor safety blades is that shaving foam and hair debris accumulates between the blades thereby detracting from the cutting efficiency thereof. Even though, during use, the razor may be frequently rinsed under running water, the proximity between the blades militates against effective removal of such debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,751 (Goh) discloses a twin-blade razor assembly having an integral air cleansing facility. The twin-blade razor assembly includes a disposable twin-blade cartridge, a head assembly for retaining the twin-blade cartridge, a handle having an air reservoir and an air tube extending between the air reservoir and the head assembly. Air pumping means (of the piston type) are provided for pumping air from the reservoir to the head assembly via the air tube. As best seen in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the Goh reference, air is injected directly between the twin blades (via an opening in the lower blade) and underneath the lower blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,465 (Andersen) shows a double-edge safety razor having a handle equipped with two squeeze bulb type reservoirs each having a liquid lubricant stored therein. Each reservoir is connected to a liquid dispensing tube for dispensing lubricant on to the surface to be shaved adjacent to a side of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,683 (Waldman) discloses a double-edge safety razor including a squeeze bulb positioned at the butt end of the razor handle, for dispensing a liquid lubricant via a fluidic passageway to both edges of the blade.
Australian Patent No. 152,005 (Schell) discloses a double-edge safety razor having a liquid reservoir in the handle assembly, the liquid being distributed to the double-edge blade from the reservoir to clean the blade. Dispensing is carried out by squeezing a flexible bulb mounted in or on the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,106 (Cross et al.) discloses a single use disposable medical razor having an elongated handle within which is disposed a hollow portion for containing a shaving cream comprising a mixture of various fungicides, viricides and bactericides and the like. A plunger slidably disposed within the handle tends to force the shaving cream out through a dispensing orifice in the distal end of the handle.
Whilst all of the above-referenced patents disclose razor blades having some form of integral cleaning mechanism, all are based on the expulsion of either a liquid lubricant (such as water) or air for the purpose of cleaning debris from between the blades of a twin-blade razor assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,541 (Patrakis) discloses an electric razor housing a misting mechanism for misting a lubricating agent, such as water, cologne or beard softener on to the user's skin while shaving. The misting mechanism comprises a mist conduit, a misting container and an ultrasonic vibrator. A protective screen overlies the mist conduit to prevent whiskers from contaminating the misting mechanism.
It is to be noted that the resulting mist produced by the Patrakis patent is intended to spray cologne or pre-shave solution on to the face during the act of shaving and, to this end, it will readily be appreciated that the mist may be applied at low pressure. As such, the mist is certainly not adapted to clean debris from the shaver since, in order to do this in the manner disclosed by the above-mentioned references, a jet of air or water must be directed at high pressure towards the shaving head. Furthermore, the built-in mister disclosed by Patrakis is electrically operated and, whilst being suitable for electric razors, is hardly adaptable for safety razors having one or more blades.
It would clearly be preferable to provide a safety razor having an integral cleaning means permitting a fine spray to be emitted manually.